


Desperation.

by Subvertta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Ignis is hornier than a high schooler who just saw a boob, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, like 5 seconds of plot then its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subvertta/pseuds/Subvertta
Summary: A warm haven campfire to kindle your souls after a successful hunt, will all but the advisor to enjoy the rest of the evening in company. Worried for your dear friend you walk off into the night wondering if he fell into the hands of demons or some other misfortune. Instead you find him consumed by a much different problem and decide to help the poor man relieve the curse plaguing him. After all it would be rude to leave him unattended when he is suffering for your sake.





	Desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote like 2k words for this and then abandoned it for a month because i am scum and only added the beginning plot AFTER finishing the smut 
> 
> hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing lmao

The hunt instructions were clear.

 

Kill those fat, adorable birds before they killed you; or any travelers wandering around for that matter. When seeing the description for those beasts you greatly underestimated just how vicious such cute (big) little things could truly be. Their little bird brains were all over the place, running to and fro between your party. Gladiolus’ usual tricks were no good against these little fuckers. No matter what the shield threw at them, they were quickly distracted by the rest of the team, caring little for verbal and physical taunts alike. These chickatrice seemed to care about one thing and one thing only: spreading chaos among everyone around them.

 

Or to put it shortly, everyone in this royal mess of a bachelor party. You witnessed first hand how one of the two chickatrice swarming Gladiolus  endured a full bash to the head from his shield, entertained him with attention for perhaps a few seconds before pursuing the Prompto unloading bullet after bullet into it’s resilient little body. Noctis had only one to fend off from him, dodging whatever the prince would bring at it. Attempting to predict where it would run off to next turned to a task easier said than done.

 

Ignis seemed to have the least trouble, somewhat being able to coordinate the little bastards movements well enough to disorientate it with one calculated slash of his pole arm, giving Noctis the exact opening he needed. You could only wish the same applied to you, instead sharing the fate of the other three comrades suffering. Your own victory came from being assaulted by the chickatrice, lunging at you with all the force it’s little body could muster. It was more out of panic you found the blade of your sword piercing clean through it, from the bottom of its neck till the tip poked from above its skull.

 

It put up only a brief struggle before inevitably falling limp and sliding off your weapon as you lowered it. Your self-satisfied little hum lasted barely a moment till your fanfare was interrupted by an ungodly screech, one similar to your little fiends but far more deadlier. The patriarch of these rowdy children finally reared its head in at the sound of the little body hitting the floor,

 

The sound of bone shattering and a second thud Gladiolus was finally able to turn to the cockatrice, a few seconds too late to realise the cockatrice had one single target: your head. He was too far to reach you in time, a mix of cursing and warnings thrown your way. You were well aware of the danger, not quite sure how to react to a pissed off cockatrice taking interest in you.

 

Getting out of it’s way was your first plan, waiting for it to approach you just near enough to side step last minute and leave it’s rear open for attack. Or so you hoped, shifting ever so slightly to the side only to be tripped by the last remaining chickatrice coming to fuck you over. You landed with a graceless thud, giving the large bird just enough warning to come to a halt just before you, menacingly towering over your form. Seeing it before  you made you feel oddly weak, mind barely able to scramble a coherent thought. A rain of bullets was barely able to distract it before it stretched its head skywards, ready so render flesh and crack bone with a simple peck of its beak.

 

“Y/N!” a cry of your name and you found Ignis before you, delivering a blow to the cockatrice’s head with the end of his spear.

 

That was the extent of what he could manage before it fought back, turning its body and hitting the advisor with one swoop of its wing, flinging him across the field directly into a flowerbed disappearing in a puff of pollen. The most prominent distraction was dealt with, leaving you on the ground without defense.

 

It ended with a mouthful of your blade, both ends pressed flat against your palm as a shield from the beast. You cursed yourself for missing the perfect opportunity in panic, now locked in position as the bird above you flailed desperately trying to peck at your head. While it took the bait, Noctis threw his sword with deadly accuracy, disappearing only to reappear in a spark of blue and slicing through its side.

 

“Gotcha!” Prompto cheered, twirling the gun on his finger before dismissing the weapon. “You steal my kill, I steal yours.”

 

“What a pain.” Noctis groaned, hunching over, “I’m all tired out.”

 

“We’ll get camping soon, prince sleepy.” Gladiolus ignored the gunman’s accusations, instead turning to Noctis offering him a strong pat to the back.

 

A second pained groan cut off by the sudden realisation, “Shit, Specs!”

 

You were way ahead of him, rushing to the advisors last landing spot. He already managed to crawl his way out of the tangle of vines, putting up a valiant attempt to reach you. He swayed with every step, once usually elegant oozing confidence, now akin to a drunkard pushing past his limit. Ignis seemed confused by his surroundings, squinting at everything before him behind glasses sitting askew on his nose. You would have put it down to normal confusion, if it weren’t for the prominent flush of red over his cheeks, strong enough to even reach his ears.

 

You walked to him, pausing him in his tracks with your hands grabbing at his shoulders. It worked, leaving him staring down at you, bewildered of who - or even what you were judging by the tilt of his head. He leaned down, all his usual preference of personal space tossed aside as he mimicked your action holding your arms in return.

 

“Are you… Alright Iggy?” you asked.

 

No response, a simple sharp intake in its place through flared nostrils. He was dangerously close now, hands moving backwards till his palms were pressed flat against your shoulder blades, caging  you between his body. Whatever words his mind was trying to form were lost to slurred speech. There were a mix of whines and mumbles, all spoken barely above a whisper resonating as nothing more than a rumble in his chest. His face wound up buried in the crook of your neck, nuzzling at the sensitive skin. You let out a graceless snort, body doing its best to try and squirm away from the touch, just so unfortunately where it tickled you most.

 

Even his breath, so softly dancing against your skin was enough to further rile you up in a fit of uncontrollable laughter as you begged him to at most stop with the unintentional tickles. Though the laughter was soon to stop, instead replaced by the hitch of your breath caught in your throat as you felt something else brush against you, far hotter than his breath and wetter than a simple nuzzle of his nose. Then, a sting of pain and it was suddenly too hard to breathe under his grip, slowly moving downwards against the small of your back.

 

One of the boys came to your rescue, Gladiolus if the large arm appearing from the side, shoving whatever was cupped in his hand in the advisor’s face. He made sure the other had no chance of escaping the cure, locking him in place with a second hand keeping his head still from shaking away.

 

“Oi, snap out of it Iggy.”

 

Ignis was coherent enough to finally pull away, and instead follow the scent of the smelling salts as the shield pulled his hand away, attempting to also lead him away and releasing you from the death grip. He returned to his senses after the mutter of an incoherent sentence, with only the mention of Galdin Quay and a pleased hum as his only legible words. Moss green hues lingered on you for a moment longer before he shook his head, as he regained his bearings. You were released from his grasp after Gladiolus attempted to quicken the effects of the salts by giving him a gentle slap to the cheek.

 

“Wake up Iggy, we can’t have you groping Y/N.”

 

You were sure the red on his cheeks this time was embarrassment. He shot an accusing glance at Gladiolus, and an apologetic one towards you. Yet still there was the same look in his eyes you caught before he hid his face away at the crook of your neck, not quite disappearing leaving you worried for his well-being.

 

He cleared his throat, bringing a shaky hand up to adjust his glasses back to their rightful position atop his nose. It lingered there for a while, a not so subtle gesture to hide away his face. Every body in his muscle seemed tense, muscle left harder than marble even where his jaw clenched. “My apologies I was simply out of my mind.”  

 

“Right,” you stated, brushing off the apology to the side and instead giving Ignis a little squint, “You feeling better?”

 

“You look out of it, Iggy.” barely a hard conclusion to decude from the advisors nerve wrecked form.

 

He waved his hand, dismissing both your concerns. “I assure you I feel good as new, all thanks to you Gladio. Now, shall we?” He spoke quickly, uncharacteristically so for a man who always kept up a demeanor of confidence.

 

Just as quick as your concern was brought up it was tossed to the side as Ignis abandoned the two of you to join the other two by the Regalia, parked just a few feet away from your now successful hunt. His body carried him away in a hurry, almost shoving you to the side on the way. Though rather from carelessness, or just a rude gesture, from how he carried himself you suspected Ignis had never truly regained his senses, or at least not all at once.

 

“He’s not fine.” You spoke up after he was out of earshot.

 

“I’ll force his ass to bed if I have to.” Gladiolus added before setting off with you close behind.

 

A second argument over the advisors well being broke out by the Regalia, this time between a tired Noctis insisting to take the wheel while Ignis rested, while the other was adamant about keeping to task of driving the team around. Both as stubborn as each other, you were left sitting at the back alongside Gladiolus tossing in a few remarks agreeing with Noctis every once in a while, urging him to join the two of you at the back while Noctis took the wheel, and Prompto up front, surrounded by an aura of tension unsure how to butt in on the topic. Only a “Doesn’t seem like a bad idea.” from him was quickly shut down by a glare from the advisor.

 

Unsurprisingly enough, Ignis won claiming the driver's seat and the prince slumped down beside you, crossing his arms and staring to the side.

 

“Best make course for camp. With nighttime approaching, we have little chance to make it back to collect our reward and find a mote.” Ignis spoke, ignition keys already in, ready to set to the nearest camp.

 

“No complaints here.” Gladiolus chimed in.

 

“Sure.” you shrugged, only really caring on whether you got to sleep tonight. Sure a motel bed would be far more comfortable, but at least camp would mean a more likely chance to taste Ignis’ cooking rather than a diner take out. _If he is well enough to cook,_ you reminded yourself, chastising your thoughts for the selfish little want. Still the disappointment of missing a lovely dinner lingered in  your thoughts.

 

“Yeah I guess.” Prompto said, still unsure.

 

“Stubborn ass.” he muttered under his nose, sinking deeper into his seat.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, then.”

 

“Just don’t crash, alright Specs?”

 

“Do I ever? Unlike a certain _someone_ in here.” he accented his point with a stare in the rearview mirror, moss green hues aimed directly at the prince.

 

Both Prompto and Noctis took turns in shooting him an offended glare, the second more than the first. They remained ignored in favour for the road ahead, only ignored on occasion to glance into the mirror. A normal gesture you took no note of, noting it as only his habit while driving. Or rather you _did_ till you caught him stealing a glance towards you rather than the road behind him. The green was almost missing from those hues, instead enveloped in an almost absolute darkness. Whenever your eyes caught he quickly looked away, soft red ever prominent against his cheeks.

 

Only by concern did you pay close attention to every little movement he made, the grip against the gear knob painfully obvious despite the gloves undoubtedly hiding away knuckles left white from the sheer strength. His breathing, far heavier from the norm you remembered. It was… controlled. Slow. _Deep_. Like his concentration was slipping away, regained only with a heavy sigh through parted lips. His entire stance would remain tense, a drastic change from his relaxed demeanor, anxious of every second spent behind the wheel rather than sitting back and enjoying the breeze around the Regalia.

 

Nothing changed throughout the short journey from the unfortunate cockatrice fight to the Haven. Perhaps just twenty minutes in the car, but you would have expected Ignis to relax even a little bit. Now he seemed to avoid you, excusing every little brush against your shoulder with his, or even something as simple as stealing a glance at you. It did hurt to some extent, being ignored by one of your closest friends (of whom you may or may not have had pined for a long time), spared attention to only when absolutely necessary, then apologised to for existing.

 

Perhaps the previous encounter still clung to his conscience no matter how many times you assured Ignis he was forgiven for his little ‘ _crime_ ’, one you could barely fault him for if his mind was entirely influenced by that pollen that seemed to have eaten away at any rational thought. Or perhaps it was something you couldn’t hope to comprehend just yet, best leaving the man to his own devices as he strategically weaved through the haven as to specifically not cause you any more harm.

 

The rest of the evening as the sun had already set went by… eventful. There was a distinct clatter of pots as Ignis fumbled around with his equipment, losing grip on even the lightest of spoons as he stirred in the pots. It reached a point all four of you were genuinely surprised when he handled the knives with usual grace, no blood shed and no flesh accidentally chopped right off his own fingers. You offered your help, as every night before, but unlike the past you got turned down. The words left him abruptly, almost robotic in his tone. He hadn't even bothered to look your way, and that hurt just as much, if not more. The others were turned down as well, but that barely helped your mood.

 

It seemed Ignis Scientia was lost to the world, soul jumping out of his skin at the mere mention of his name.

 

Food came late not without the smell of a burning stew and a rare curse leaving Ignis’ lips as he snaps back into reality, head snapping towards the pot swarmed with black smoke. “Bloody hell, I was _watching_ you!” came the words sharp like his knives, quickly shutting the lid on the pot once the thick black smoke overwhelmed him. He frantically paced around his little makeshift kitchen doing his best to save whatever little bit of stew he could, even if it were. Dinner was served, charred with barely anything to it other than baked potatoes, left crispy only around the skin.

 

Regardless everyone was starved half to death after their encounter, leaving you uncaring whether you tasted ash on your tongue. The salad and potatoes served their cause for washing away the taste of burnt steak and sauce. Ignis seemed to disagree with the notion, staring at the plate as his mind focused elsewhere, while the other leg unoccupied with keeping a plate still bounced energetically in place, so unlike Ignis. The hand resting on this thigh remained clutched into a fist, grasping for air itself as some form of support as his mind slipped further into the abyss.

  
“Pardon me,” Ignis set his still full plate to the side and stood up, “I need a moment, I won’t be gone for long.” With that he was quick to walk off, ignoring any questions from the four of you voicing your concerns over his increasingly odd behaviour. For the time being you all silently agreed among each other it was simply a quick emergency, deciding not to run after the advisor _just yet._

 

And so you waited for his timely return.

 

_Five minutes._

 

_Ten._

 

_Fifteen._

 

With every passing moment the advisor didn’t return, your anxiety only increased. It was unlike him to be gone this long with only a notice of _‘needing a quick break_ ’. Your nerves certainly didn’t relax after his strange behaviour, evading everyone like they carried the starscourge, stuck in his own little world dropping pots and burning food - something he didn’t often achieve. Not without something weighing down on his mind at least. With the jitter movements and head lost in the clouds, it was safe to assume something was greatly troubling Ignis Scientia.

 

_Twenty minutes._

 

No, this was ridiculous.

 

“Hey, where’s Specs?” Noctis looked up from his phone, blinking a couple times adjusting to the darkness around the camp. He squinted towards the path Ignis was last seen taking into the woods. “Thought he’d be back by now.”

 

“He said he’d be back in a bit.” Prompto replied, barely aware of his own surroundings - or the flow of time it seemed.

 

“Dude, it’s been more than a bit.”

 

The blond managed to tear his eyes away from the camera for even a second to follow his gaze to the woods. He only shrugged and got back to sorting that day’s worth of pictures. “I’m sure he’s fine. He's only been gone for a bit.”

 

“I’m sure we’d hear something if a struggle went on..” Gladiolus added, “Besides, Iggy knows how to take care of himself, unlike you lot.” a playful little tone sounded with the accusation.

 

Noctis turned his squint to the shield, a warning on the forthcoming ass kicking in King’s Knight.

 

“Yeah but what if he ran into a demon or something? He doesn’t seem… himself?” you kept your eyes to the darkness, hoping to make out at least a figure among the shadows. Only the barks of trees surrounded by blush bushes, nothing human came into view and your heart remained sunk to the pit of your stomach.

 

“Give him a few more minutes before we worry too much.” as encouraging as he tried to be, the uneasiness was hard to feign as nonchalant.

 

“Mhm.” you nodded, but kept your eyes fixed to the woods.

 

_Twenty five minutes._

 

“That’s it, I’m going to check on him.” You shot up from your seat, beating Gladiolus to the chase. “I’ll be just a moment.”

 

“Hey, wait!” your sudden outburst caught the attention of the blond, shooting out of his seat after you, quick to grab you by the wrist stopping you before you could take a second step, “You really gonna go out by yourself? It's pretty dark out!”

 

You shrugged, “He said he'd be close by. If something’s wrong you'll definitely hear screaming, and if I don't find him I'll just sprint over.” you wiggled your shackled arm.

 

Prompto got the hint and let you go, slumping his shoulders. “ _Fine._ ”

 

“If something is wrong, call out alright?” The shield was the last to call out after you.

 

“Sure thing, Gladio.” you gave him a thumbs up before fully disappearing into the wilderness.

 

A few steps into the woods, just far enough till the thick flora was enough to hide away the pale blue glow of the Haven, you took your phone out and tapped on the flashlight illuminating your surroundings. Everything around you seemed strangely clean in it’s own way - no sign of any struggle, no blood, no bodies, or residue left behind by demons either. You could only wish it calmed your thoughts. Where Ignis was last seen was in perfect order. Perhaps _too_ perfect. Surely the advisor was the last to fall victim to anything, making possibility of a stupid accident like tripping over a branch and somehow hitting his head against a rock too far fetched. But I'm darkness anything could he possible. Would the strategist fall victim to a silly death like that?

 

“IGNIS!?” You called out, met back with only silence and your own voice echoing back to you among the trees.

 

You searched for signs of foot prints amidst the mud and leaves, but once more were met with the disappointment of absolutely _nothing_. Not a single broken branch before you, nor an imprint of his shoes where mud peaked through a clutter of leaves and twigs. This route was clearly useless and you changed course to the Regalia. You wouldn’t put it past the poor man intending to break free of the rowdy quartet and deciding to take a nap inside the car for a few moments, only to fully crash out after today. You pass by the camp once more, waving at the three other men on your way signalling all is fine for now and traced back to the Regalia.

 

Not far from the Haven, if not just out of earshot from the three men left behind to bicker over their missing friend, a whimper broke through the silence, followed by a strangled moan. No doubt about it: you immediately recognised the noises belonging to Ignis. More importantly those distinctly remembered wrought from pain inflicted in your comrade in countless battles fought together. So acute in its tone, barely there lest the others would falter for his sake and suffer the consequences of even a second of distraction. Yet despite knowing this, your mind spiralled into panic regardless.

 

“Iggy?!” you shouted into the distance, hoping to garner some sort of reply, words of encouragement assuring you he was just fine, if not just annoyed you roused him from peaceful slumber. A weak whine of your name from the shadows came in stead of the words, rendering whatever hope you hand short lived. That was not the sound of a calm Ignis, not even annoyed like the lesser evil you prayed for, but something pathetic. You could have sworn some unfamiliar urgency rang in his voice, but there was no time to spare for consideration and your legs already carried you in a cautious run. It only fueled your determination to save him from whatever fiend managed to best him. Be it a swarm of goblins or reapers. You would unleash hell on even a Red Giant if it dared to harm your beloved friend. A broken gasp followed shortly after, and you feared those horrible ‘worse case scenarios’ might just become a reality. Without a second thought you broke into a sprint, letting your ears guide you.

 

They took you just past the flush flora, ignoring branches whacking at your body as you tried to pull through. Though the small field the car was parked was empty, your mind had no time to fully understand what your senses were picking up.  You passed the Regalia to the open field where Ignis had parked before making camp and tried to understand why you were seeing despite the vivid sounds of Ignis Scientia himself. The last sound you heard, this time behind you was a sharp inhale you froze. Whatever grizzly scene that was to unfold, was right behind you. Your thoughts flashed with a second and third horrible thought, both interlaced. A fight Ignis won and barely, or a fight he had no chance of winning and fled once his body grew too weary, both ending with man desperately crawling close to camp but never making it far. Internally you were ready for the worst, blood, guts, maybe even a dismembered limb or two. What else would be taking him so long out in the darkness?

 

You quickly turned back to the Regalia, panic painted all over your features only to be met with the very same expression on Ignis, who was sat alone on the ground almost sunk down completely with only the car behind keeping him upright. He was absolutely frozen in place like a deer stuck in the headlights, breaths coming out laboured through parted lips. His hair was an absolute mess, glasses fogged up resting far down his nose, and as far as your brain was willing to register, an unbuttoned shirt displaying lithe yet toned muscles without a single fresh wound upon the flesh. You willed yourself to look down, follow the messy unbuttoned shirt down to his pants unzipped and legs slightly spread. That your mind could willingly take on, accepting the small tinge of relief that the advisor was unharmed and healthy.

 

What your mind however couldn’t seem to fully register properly was the fully hard dick in his hand.

 

You didn’t know what to say, and by the awkward clear of his throat as he covered his crotch, neither did he. What _could_ be said in the first place? But astrals be damned if this disheaved, debauched sight before you wasn't one of the hottest things you had ever seen. Sadly it also belonged to one of the things you would never dare admit, more so to him. Not when reality felt like nothing more than an illusion and time seemed to have come to an abrupt halt. No force was strong enough to get you to look the man you find frequently occupying your daydreams and tell him ‘ _Hey this is awkward but lowkey it’s really hot_ ’. But it was just as hard to turn your gaze away.

 

“I- Forgive me I didn’t- Oh six I didn’t expect-” Ignis was the first to break the heavy silence. The composed and calculative demeanor was nowhere to be seen. All that was left of the poor man burned away into a confused, mumbling mess. “I didn't think that was _you._ ” his thick accent that often led your thoughts to wander off, seducing you with even the reciting of a shopping list was reduced to matched his features. Absolutely mortified.

 

Your mind worked at a snail's pace to fully comprehend his words as you simply stared down at him. You made a few vague noises in place for your own words before the gears kicked in and you tilted your head to the side and covered the side, making sure your eyes won't accidentally land back where they shouldn't.

 

“No, no I'm sorry I thought you were in trouble! I should have realised you were- Taking care of things…?” you tried to nervously laugh this whole situation whole, internally wishing for Titan to appear and end your life with one swift boulder on your head. You swallowed hard thinking back on his odd behaviour, distracted, barely willing to give anyone even a moment of his attention… _Shit you should have realised._ The phrase better safe than sorry kept popping up each time regret dared to creep it's way in, and while true you would rather him be safe than find a mangled corpse in the morning, there was no way to talk your way out of this. “You just- You sounded in pain?”

 

“I might as well bloody be.”

 

You were concerned enough by a convincing fraction of agony in his voice to just so _slightly_ peak through your fingers and catch whatever of his features you can. No physical injuries, whether cuts against his skin or bruises forming from the day’s prior hunts, that was certain. The pain that plagued Ignis was far from your medical expertise. Perhaps it was best to leave Ignis to his own devices, let him work through this… _mess_ in peace. You shuffled to the side, not sure if your mumbled out apology reached his ears. Everything about your position made it too awkward to muster your words audibly.

 

“Wait! Please this-” from the corner of your eye you watched as his right hand ever so gently moved, digits no doubt still wrapped around his dick. Ignis was fighting a battle for restraint and slowly losing; if the hitch in his voice was any indication. You froze in place at the whim of his command. “Nothing about this is normal.” those emerald hues locked with yours through the gaps between your fingers. You couldn’t deny the man looked like he was suffering, even through blown pupils leaving not a trace of moss green in their wake.

 

“Does… it hurt?” you asked, voice too timid to go over a whisper.

 

The whimper before he began pumping his dick again was clear of an answer alone. “Yes- No- Well-” words became a struggle for Ignis, caught in between pants, “Didn’t think much- much of those damned plants. No matter what I do I can't seem to be able to do anything about it.”

 

_Ah._

 

You had more than one reason for your face to match that of a tomato. The still fresh memory of Ignis taking a hit for your sake, leaving him in a horrid puff of what everyone assumed to be some ineffective toxin was one of them. Ineffective now was a false assumption. Whatever got into his system was doing a fine job of leaving the strategist in pure agony. “Can- Do you want me to help?” you quietly offered a hand, quite literally as you pulled it away from your face and took shy steps towards him.

 

The look he gave you was that of a predator stalking their prey, sending a bolt down your spine, weakening your stance on wobbly legs. A third step closer and his body tensed, jerking forward by an inch almost ready to pounce you. Your entire form was studied by his inquisitive stare, eyes running over every nook and curve, leaving his chest rising and falling desperately as he considered your offer. “Gods, y-” he froze again, “No, no what am I saying. No, Y/N you don’t have to- Not if you don’t want-” His actions seemed to pay no heed to his internal turmoil, still catering to his one desire to finally get off.

 

“I want to help you, Ignis.” you mustered up whatever confidence your heart could collect, taking bold, shaky steps towards the advisor. Your words drew out a delicious moan from him, winding him up just enough to quickly cover up his mouth with the back of his free hand as the other only increased in tempo, swiping his thumb over precum already at the tip to smoothly stroke his length.

 

Just a few steps more and you were just in front of Ignis, desperately chasing after a release his own body denied him. You sat down before him on your knees a mere few inches away, reality slowly began to regain some footing to your senses. This was very much real: Ignis before you desperate, your own compliance to relieve him - if it weren’t for the warmth of his body so evident against your exposed skin you would have sworn this was all just another horrible wet dream taunting your desires for what you never thought you could ever have.

 

You gently grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. Ignis was reluctant to follow your lead, protesting your denial in a whimper but put on no more resistance. You shushed him with a laughably chaste kiss on the cheek - a silent plea for him to remove his other hand. Only once the two were out of your way did you replace his hand with yours around his dick. You let whatever little experience you had beforehand guide you along, mimicking his previous motions to begin with. Though you started off slow, much to Ignis’ growing torment, you had to set your own rhythm first before giving him what he wants.

 

Despite your actions and the air weighed down by the smell of sex and his own tension, you were hesitant to lean further towards him for a kiss. You experimented with a soft peck on his lips. There was no struggle, already gently parted and he quickly accepted your tongue when you pulled closer a second time, this time braver . A hand immediately found itself at the back of your neck pulling you closer and gently tilting your head to the side, letting you sink your tongue deeper letting the two of you fully indulge in the languid dance.

 

It made it harder to pull away when Ignis for once acted needy and start a trail of wet kisses from his jaw down to the crook of his neck. You continued your path against his already dampened skin, past his collarbone knowing where to suck against his skin so his shirt would cover away any signs of your presence, then his chest where you paused. His shirt was already open, leaving you only to pull the fabric away with your free hand, and the other side simply swept away with a nuzzle, every little movement gentle in a mimicry of intimacy.

 

His cock twitched in your hand accompanied by a hiss as you pinched his nipple, and the other treated with a swirl of the tip of your tongue over the hardened nub before you nibbled against it. Your name was called out twice: once breathlessly indulging in your ministrations, the second an impatient growl as your teasing lingered on. You gave the hard nub one more swipe of finger and nibble with teeth, before turning your attention back to worshiping his body. Another whine in protest as your hand followed along to instead press your palm against his abdomen as your thumb stroked lazy patterns against the smooth skin.

 

“Gods, Y/N, get to it faster _please._ ”

 

You pulled away briefly from your path to reply. “When I get to it.”

Whatever self restraint he must have had was impressive. You could feel his muscles tensing and twitching, trying his best to hold back from any touch that you didn’t allow. Your confidence grew with each little noise to leave his lips, enough to have you shifting your position backwards to comfortably lean down between his parted legs. A nibble against his clothed thigh had an ungloved hand tangling digits in your hair, trying to guide you where he needed you most. His patience was running thin, each harsh tug against your scalp serving as proof of the growing cracks in his will. You merely giggled, quickly met with a harsh tug in response.

 

Your hand stopped all movements, replacing it instead with your tongue toying at his tip. The bitter taste of precum was strong - nigh overwhelming in its excess. It was all clear those twenty or so minutes he was absent came with no form of release to him. You dragged your tongue over the underside of his cock before once more flicking it over the slit, repeating once, twice before finally fully taking him in your mouth - or at the very least whatever you could manage. Where you lacked was made up for with your hand, following your head’s rhythm as you bobbed against his dick. The warmth of your mouth was almost too much for the advisor to handle, letting out delicious moans with each swipe of your tongue as you enveloped him near whole.

 

His words were lost trying to keep his voice down, whispering incoherent sentences of praises and curses of your name. Delaying him his release no further, you allowed him to set the pace, guiding you with the two hands now resting against your head, clinging on as if you were to disappear should he let go as his hips rocked in synch. You knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with how long he was desperately trying. Your free hand moved down to join your ministrations, cupping his balls and gently fondling them.

 

“Y/N,” Ignis gave you a gentle tug back, too weak to have any control over you. The way his dick twitched against your tongue, how his breath hitched as his hips frantically bucked each time your head and hand went down, you could feel how close he was to his release, “Y/N, please I-” You disregarded his plea and continued on, taking the hand wrapped around his dick away, replacing it with your mouth taking him past your limit, squeezing your eyes shut desperately trying to subdue your gags.

 

It was too much for Ignis and he came with a strangled cry of your name, keeping his hands fixed like stone against your head, keeping you trapped in place as he finally came down your throat.

 

“Ah- My apologies,” he released you from the iron grip, letting your pull back in a small coughing fit. Still, you made a show of swallowing what was left in your mouth. “I seem to have gotten carried away.” His voice calmed, reduced to nothing more than a soft rumble in his chest. Words were spoken in between pants as the strategist tried - and failed to regain his composure.

 

Before you could wipe away the mess of spit and cum running down your chin he pulled you closer, pressing your chest flush against his. “Allow me.” he said, wiping his index and middle finger against your chin before giving you his own little show of linking them clean. He then pulled you into a kiss, wasting no time with prying your lips open with his tongue, eager to be the one in control. The bitterness lingering was soon mingling with the familiar taste of ebony, giving you the full taste of Ignis. Unfortunately getting him off served no help to your state spiking the mild arousal you felt earlier to nigh unbearable levels.

 

Still he seemed barely cured, nothing about body hinting at any peace of mind. One hand frantically mapped over your body, lingering for a few moments where your breath had hitched once he found where you were most sensitive for a few extra moments lavishing in attention, and the other took to digging his fingers against your hip enough to feel his nails digging into the fabric of your jeans. With each lick of his tongue against yours had him guiding your hips to grind against his with increasing force.

 

Ignis pulled your face back, allowing the two of you to catch your breath. “I wish that was enough to cure me of this… effect.”

 

Green hues met with yours, still just as aroused as when you found him, with very little relief to be found. You squinted at him, too lost in your own little world to make sense of his words.  A gentle wiggle of your hips on his lap attempting to pry free and question him, and you felt his still hard member against your clothed heat. Your lips part with a gentle ‘ _oh_ ’ and gasp, the realisation the toxins still had full control of his body both worried you for his own sake but left you selfishly excited as your own pleasure cried desperately to be tended to.

 

He watches you carefully, reading your features for any sign of hesitation or discomfort as his hand moved from running digits delicately over the small of your back to the hem of your shirt. Seeing no resistance, even as his hand slipped under and ghosted over your skin with unsure touches, Ignis took the opportunity to latch his mouth against the nape of your neck returning the favour. Teeth against your skin, biting down harder than you ever did, uncaring whether others would see the aftermath or not before soothing down the forming bruise with a lick and lapping away at the tiniest pools of blood as if it were your very essence.

 

All the while Ignis searched for his own confidence in his touch, fully acquainted himself with the shape of your body without any obstacles in his path.

 

“This is a lot to ask of you, but would you oblige for a second time?” he barely separated himself from your body, breath dancing against your skin in warm puffs. His head laid heavy against your shoulder, uneager to give up  your touch.

 

“Please Iggy, yes!” your whines became indistinguishable from his, both as desperate as each other. The mere touch of his still hard dick against your thighs desperately seeking friction promising you something you thought yourself not privy to left your hunger unsatable. Even a small taste of what it felt to be so _utterly_ full of him left your cunt slick from the thought alone. It was almost unbearable to you, if not an unrecognizable feeling in the pit of your stomach leaving you wanting more than ever before.

 

Perhaps it was your own pent up frustration, but it was easier to blame on Ignis passing down those toxins that sent his body into an unquenchable heat.

 

Your consent for more (or rather pathetic begging) was all he needed to continue, finally releasing you from his grasp only to pull off your top, impatiently tugging it up encouraging to lift your hands skyward before tossing it to the side. Your bra followed the shirt beside him quick after. Your warm back shivered against the cool wind, not quite used to the sensation like the rest of your body. His brows furrowed with concern warping his features once your arms instinctively wrapped around your torso attempting to fight back the cold. You smiled and shook your head. “Sorry it’s just cold.”

“No need to apologise, Y/N. You will  be warm soon enough.” he continued undressing you, tugging against your jeans and you took the hint quickly getting up. There was no time to indulge either of you with a striptease, instead hooking your thumbs against both jeans and band of your panties, and pulling them down. All that was left was taking off your boots before kicking them to the side and stepping out of the fabric pooled at your ankles. For the moment he had Ignis took in the view with a shy smirk barely tugging at the corner of his lip.

 

“Stop. Come closer and lean against the Regalia.” He quickly stopped you before you could scramble back on  your knees down on his lap. Despite your confusion you obeyed and stepped closer, pressing your palms against the hood of the Regalia. Only with a displeased frown as he tilted his back to peer up at you did you realise he wanted you right over him.

 

“Darling I would rather have you prepared.” Ignis spoke up again.

 

“Oh- Yes, right- Of course.” the cute little endearment left your brain mush and cheeks warm, flushed in vibrant red. Delaying no further you shifted your position over him, making sure to hide away your face from the advisor. The metal against your skin was uncomfortably cold, drawing a hiss from you as you forced your bare body against the car hoping it would quickly warm up.

 

Such a silly little word enough to fluster you was too unbecoming, even at a time when the man below you was peppering your inner thigh with an abundance of kisses, showing no hint of teeth. His left hand helped you keep steady as the other teased against your sex with not quite there touches over your slit.

 

“Spread your legs a bit more.”

 

You complied, sinking lower down as you shifted your legs apart.

 

“Good girl.”

 

Ignis urged you to follow with a gentle squeeze against your thigh. Once you followed his orders, and found your position fully leaning against the Regalia he rewarded you with a finger teasing against your entrance, collecting your essence, making it far more easier to slip his finger in. It was quick, drawing a gasp at the sudden intrusion. Soothing kisses pressed against your thigh almost apologetically as he slowly began thrusting his finger in a steady pace, allowing your body to grow accustomed to his touch. A second finger joined and his mouth found your clit, giving it a gentle suck as the digits curled, brushing against the patch that had your head limply hanging down biting against your fist.

 

Your entire body writhed over him. With every thrust of his fingers, now three easily slipping in and out of your wet entrance as his tongue continued to lap at your clit, tantalising you with slow circles. If it weren’t for the urgency of release your body was aching for, you would have appreciated his gentle treatment. Instead it drew hushed moan after moan of his name laced in a plea for more. Ignis only took note of your pleas where he saw fit, as if your suffering brought him some amusement, or perhaps for his own pleasure as you felt the soft rumble against your sex with each of his groans. He would savour all you laid out on offer, etching each sound, taste, and touch to memory.

 

Unable to handle any more, not when each trust of his fingers hit against your sweet spot and the slow, deliberate assault against your bundle of nerves growing rougher. With a call of his name it was your turn to unravel under his mouth, knees buckling to your release. Your body was only kept up thanks to desperately clinging onto the Regalia as his hand kept your legs from clenching together against his head.

 

You blabbered nonsense to him as he completely withdrew from you.

 

“You’re ready enough. Get on your knees.”

 

A whine left you, the only hint of the displeased words you failed to speak from the sudden emptiness too hard to ignore. You almost collapsed down on his lap as you gently lowered yourself down. Before you a disheaved Ignis, the very definition of deprived as normally adjusted glasses were gone, a quick glance to the side showing them neatly folded up on top of your clothes His hair an even bigger mess than before, no longer held up in spikes slowly beginning to fall into its natural state, some loose strands here and there, others sticking against his forehead. Such a primal sight to behold, one you made sure to etch into your memory for many shameful lonely nights.

 

You watched as he dipped the digits in his mouth one by one, making sure each time was left with a sinful little pop. “As much as I wish to lose myself  in your taste, that was but an appetizer,” he murmured before pulling you into a quick, deep kiss making sure you got a taste of his new favourite dish, “Now is the time for the main course.”

 

You mindlessly let him guide your hips till the tip of his cock was just close enough to brush against your entrance. Just as before he made sure to coat himself in your slick before urging you to lower your hips, letting him slowly penetrate your entrance. Perhaps you underestimated how much you could take, wincing as the sensation of his girth stretching you felt like fire to the touch. Though initially it was uncomfortable, leaving you grinding against him in various directions attempting to grow accustomed to the feeling you couldn’t deny the pleasure slowly overcoming the pain. It was almost a relief when you felt him fully sheathed inside you. Never have you thought to feel this full, deliciously so.

 

“Y/N, Please…” Ignis spoke, lips just by your ear keeping his voice nothing above a strained whisper. Even a couple seconds of stillness was too much to bear in his sorry state.

 

Slowly you began to move, confident your body was accustomed enough to start with a languid pace, not intent on chasing release first but pleasure. It was almost romantic how your eyes locked  together as you continued to slowly pick up your pace. Just those beautiful moss green hues alone spoke words he couldn’t trust himself to speak without alerting the nearby camp. A gaze nearly devoid of colour almost entirely consumed by black pupils yet still you could so clearly read the desperation within them, and a longing you couldn’t quite place; one far different from the lust consuming his body.

 

Ignis soon joined your efforts, raising your hips and chased after them. Each of his thrusts left you bouncing against your lap joining you two in a synchronised dance. Whatever control you had was slowly relinquished to the other, eager to focus on release first - everything else later. You no longer had to move, only grind against his cock whenever his hips met yours to draw needy groans from the strategist.

 

“Y/N- Gods you’re so tight-” A break in Ignis’ voice accented a hard thrust, “Can I-”

 

“Yes, yes, Iggy _please._ ” the full question wasn’t needed, you already craved what he wanted of you.

 

Ignis’ hips rose to meet yours as he came, coaxing your orgasm out of you as his dick pulsed against your walls, shooting thick ropes of cum deep inside. Your cry in the throes of pleasure escaped louder than you found comfortable, but your body cooperating with your mind was long out of the question. No muscle in your body wanted to obey your command, all energy entire spent. You lay limp against him stuck in your own little blissful high. You expected him to follow suit, resting against the car in your post coitus bliss. But his grip still never wavered, and was still very much hard inside you.

 

Without a warning nor pulling out of you, you found your back laid gently against the grass as Ignis loomed over you. You blinked, unsure of why or how you were laid back naked against the grass, why would he think to nap in a place like- Teeth grazed against the untouched side of your neck, a dangerous prelude before he bit down. The sting snapped you back to reality, if the hands roaming over your body once more weren’t enough of a sign Ignis wasn’t done just yet. Your moan was cut off by a palm against your mouth and once more began thrusting into you. The previous horrible desperation was  still present leaving not even a sign of his body slowly beginning to give away under fatigue.

 

Your moans were kept to his ears only through muffled cries against his palm as he continued his relentless pace even after coming twice already. His mind was as far gone as yours, struggling to string together any coherent sentence. Nothing other than a constant chant of your name spoken like an unholy prayer would leave his mouth as moans threatened to spill as your walls clenching against his already overstimulated length. Both your limits have been long crossed in his frenzy.

 

“Fuck, Y/N, Gods above you feel wonderful. So good- So perfect-” Ignis hitched your leg over his shoulder, driving his dick impossibly deeper inside you with each thrust.

 

Tears ran down your cheeks, though not from any pain or discomfort. On the contrary - the pleasure was nearing its peak once more twice as hard. The smallest of touches was enough to overwhelm your senses. Every little move, every thrust, each time the tip of his dick pressed against your cervix, it was overwhelming to your sensitive body. Yet he seemed unburdened by his own body’s exhaustion, too fixated after chasing over another orgasm. Your mind was slowly slipping, and the only leverage you had was Ignis. You clung onto him, running digits through his light brown hair throwing it into a greater disarray.

 

“Come for me just one more time.” his words were voiced more like a plea than demand, intent on feeling  your walls clench against his length once more before his own third release. Once two fingers found themselves rubbing against your clit you couldn’t deny him for much longer.

 

With the last few desperate thrusts Ignis stilled, cock buried deep inside you spilling his seed and leaving you stuffed to the brim. This time he didn’t continue on, and his body gave in under the exhaustion and he collapsed on top of you. Whatever strength left in him kept to making sure he didn’t crush you under his weight. For a long while you two remained in blissful silence, your arms still locked around his neck as he burrowed his face against your neck, weakly nuzzling against you.

 

You swore it was a miracle feeling him softening inside you, finally spent from whatever vile substance coursing through his veins. A soft “Thank you” against your neck and he pulled out, forcing his body upright on his knees. His eyelids hung heavy, a tired bliss taking over lust. One last thoughtless look over your form before he remembered his surroundings and turned away with a deep red returning flush against his cheeks. He quickly tucked himself away and zipped his fly before reaching for his glasses and your clothes.

 

With a single push against the bridge of his nose and they were back on and he carefully handed over your pile of clothes, reluctant to look back at you. He focused on getting himself sorted as you slowly dug through the heap piece by piece.

 

His hands shook with each button done, failing once and again. Never had you seen him so entirely vulnerable, and admittedly so it did have you fascinated with such a discreet side of the usually well kept strategist.

 

“Hey Iggy if you ever need help again feel free to call.”

 

He smiled, tired but sincere. “I appreciate the offer but unless this entire ordeal manages to repeat itself, I would rather pass. Though I must say, a first with the token of my affection like yourself wasn’t the worst of situations given our circumstance.”

 

You froze, swallowing hard against the nervous lump in your throat. You stared at him, eyes wide looking for some sort hint of bullshit. Nothing. Despite the smile, his body was far too exhausted to mask the light hint of anxiousness  plaguing those brilliant green hues. “You’re- You’re serious?”

 

“After all said and done, I see no harm confessing.” his voice bore confidence, yet his eyes betrayed the anxiety over the weight of his words.

 

“It’s not those pheromones things affecting your thoughts?” you pried further, making sure you weren’t about to be the butt of some cruel joke.

 

“I am quite confident you helped calm my thoughts rather well. If it will help, ask again tomorrow. I assure you the answer will be the same.”

 

“Don’t you start getting my hopes up, Iggy. I didn't harbour a crush on you for years just to be turned down tomorrow.”

 

This time Ignis was stunned, faltering as he stood up straight and reached an hand down to help you to your feet. He was reluctant to let go of you, not till he spoke again. “The next morning the feeling will be still mutual. Though, if it were _years_ I do suppose we have a lot of catching up to.” a tug against your arm drawing you close flush against his chest. Ah, there was the confident Ignis you knew, back in action ready to steal your heart again, “A payback of sorts for all those times you have kept me distracted from duty.”

 

“Is that a promise?”

 

“Only if you want it to be.” he chuckled.


End file.
